


Oh Deer

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Request, Gen, Red Nosed Reindeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Lance and Pidge couldn't believe their eyes.





	Oh Deer

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

“Ya know, it’s honestly kinda funny.” Lance mused. “The Castle of Lions is, like, insanely advanced and yet…”

He sighed as he hauled another shovel full of snow and tossed it aside.

“We still have to shovel snow off it.”

“UGH” Pidge huffed as she struggled to toss aside some snow. “I still don’t see why shiro wouldn’t let me build a machine to do this!”

“Saaame.” Lance groaned. “I mean, I could just take the red lions flamethrower and melt this stuff in like, a second.”

“Yeah.” Pidge sounded doubtful.” But then you’d melt the castle.”

“Oh… right.”

Pidge groaned again.

“Let’s just get this over with. Once we’re done you wanna play some video games? Bet you can’t beat Matt’s high score!”

When Lance didn’t respond she turned to find him staring off into space.

“What are you doing?” PIdge asked as she wandered over to his side.

Lance stiffly pointed.

Pidge peered in the direction he indicated and froze.

Standing there, just a few feet away…

Was a reindeer.

But no just any reindeer.

A RED NOSED reindeer.

They stared.

The reindeer stared.

An awkward silence passed.

The, quite unexpectedly, the reindeer spoke.

“No one will ever believe you.”

It then took flight into the sky while Pidge and Lance stood stock still as the snow shovel fell from Lance’s hand.


End file.
